An Almost Perfect World
by kenziepaige8818
Summary: Set shortly after 2x14 Born Under A Bad Sign. Jo goes off to hunt a Djinn alone despite the advice a certain Winchester gives her. She is quickly poisoned and thrown into a world where everything is perfect, everything except... Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_I decided that I'm going to start writing more multi chapter fics. Hope you enjoy my newest!_

_Disclaimer: I wish, but none of it's mine_

Chapter 1

Jo crept cautiously down the dark corridor, constantly checking her peripheral vision for any signs of movement. She shifted her grip on the knife in her left hand and managed to drop her flashlight in the process. The light blinked out as it clattered to the floor and Jo was enveloped in darkness. She thought back to what Dean had told her at the motel:"Djinns are tricky bastards, you really gotta watch your back." Why had she just brushed off his advice and gone to hunt the Djinn by herself? Jo pulled out her phone and looked for Dean in her contacts. The phone rang several times and then went to voice mail.

"Damn it." Jo cursed quietly.

She had just pulled up Sam's number when something slammed into her, knocking the phone out of her hand. Jo looked around, but she couldn't see a damn thing. Suddenly she was shoved into the wall and brightly illuminated hand came in contact with her forehead and then...

Jo's heavy lidded eyes slowly lifted. She jerked up right in a panic and a million thoughts began running through her head: "What the hell happened? Where was the Djinn? More importantly, where was she?" Jo looked around and felt the fear inside of her elevate. She was in someone's bedroom, in someone's bed,laying next to...

"Who the hell?" Jo whispered.

Suddenly, she became aware of the fact that she was wearing only a shirt and it was a man's shirt. Something about the plaid pattern on the material was familiar, but Jo couldn't quite put her finger on it. Just then, the person next to her began to stir. They reached out a hand to turn on a bedside lamp before turning to face Jo. She was caught completely off guard. The figure rolled over and Jo was met with the shaggy brown hair and dewy hazel eyes of Sam Winchester.

Jo couldn't believe it. She was either dreaming or had gotten really, really drunk. There was no other explanation for how she somehow could've managed to climb into bed with Sam Winchester. The hunter was staring at her with a confused expression.

"Everything okay? Bad dream?" he asked her.

Jo nodded her head.

"If this is a dream, then yes, everything's fine. But, if it's not a dream, then no, everything is not okay. I've had too much to drink and will probably have a killer hangover in the morning."

"What are you talking about Jo? I was with you all night and didn't see a single drop of alcohol touch your lips." Sam told her as he reached out a hand to brush her hair away from her face.

Jo recoiled at his touch. She was still wary of him after the whole demonic possession incident. Sam gave her another confused look.

"You're acting really weird, are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

Jo slid out of the bed and stood at the foot of the structure with her arms crossed.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it's not very funny. And where's Dean? I'm pretty sure he would want to know about this."

Sam's face fell and tears formed in his eyes.

"Why would you? You know what happened." Sam said, his voice breaking.

Jo sat down next to him and searched his face for an answer.

"Seriously Sam, where's Dean? Please, you're scaring me." Jo begged, feeling the formation of tears in her own eyes.

Sam just gave her a pained look and drew in a shaky breath. Jo grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him in frustration.

"Damn it, tell me where he is!" she pleaded, her own voice starting to break.

Sam just wasn't understanding, but he answered none the less.

"Jo, Dean's dead."

_Please leave a review because they make me very happy! I'll start working on chapter two today and post it as soon as I can. Thanks for taking the time to check this out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I tried to write this as fast as I could so that I could update today. Finished it during school so here's chapter 2! And I still own nothing, sadly :(_

Chapter 2

Dead? Dead? The word didn't even register in Jo's brain. She drew back from Sam and felt her heart constrict.

"You're lying, I talked to him like an hour ago. He's not. He can't be." Jo's voice began to trail off.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jo, don't do this to yourself. You can't just bend the truth to your liking. Dean died in a car accident last year. That's not fiction, it's fact. And deep down, you know that."

"I have to go." Jo said suddenly, snatching a set of keys from the nightstand, grabbing a pair of pants from the floor, and dashing out the door.

Sam threw off his covers and followed after her.

"Wait, hold on a second here!" he called after her.

Jo tried to disappear out the front door, but the younger Winchester beat her to it.

"Jo, what the hell is going on? It's two am, where are you going?" Sam questioned, starting to sound a little freaked out.

The giant man was blocking her way and Jo knew she wouldn't be able to get past him.

"I want to see my mom." she answered quietly.

Sam gawked at her in disbelief.

"At two in the morning? Why?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Please Sam, I need to see her."

"Fine, I'll drive you." Sam said, giving in to the stubborn blond.

Jo thought it best not to argue so she just followed him out to the Impala.

It felt weird without the presence of the older Winchester in the car. Jo found herself trying to hold back tears. Sam gave her knee a comforting squeeze.

"I miss him too." he said softly.

Jo didn't say anything back. She just stared at the hand resting on her knee. What was the deal with her and Sam? She looked down at her hands, no ring. So she wasn't married or engaged to him, she must be dating him. Jo had always thought that if she ever dated a Winchester, it would be Dean. They had had instant chemistry, and then there was the issue of how Sam had tried to kill her. Granted he was possessed, but still.

"We're here." Sam announced suddenly, pulling Jo out of her thoughts.

She glanced out the window and took in the sight of the unfamiliar house before her.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Jo shook her head, "No that's okay, I won't be long."

Sam reached his arm across to open the door for her. Jo stepped out of the car and strode up to the doorstep. Her hand was shaking as she rapped her knuckle on the door. She heard some shuffling inside the house and then a porch light came on and the door opened.

"Joanna Beth, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Jo drew in several shuddering breaths as the tears began to fall.

"Daddy." she said in awe.

Jo was trying as hard as she could to maintain her composure, but it was proving to be extremely difficult.

"What is it? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" her father inquired, taking her into his arms.

Jo let his embrace envelop her and swallowed the sob rising in her throat.

"I'm all right, I just wanted to see you and Mom." she managed to get out as she pulled away, avoiding the creation of a scene as best as she could.

"Bill, it's the middle of the night. Who the hell is at the door?"

Jo recognized her mother's voice immediately.

"Hey Mom." she said, stepping out from behind her father.

"Little old to be running to your parents after a nightmare, don't ya think?" Ellen teased her daughter.

Jo laughed a little and wiped at her eyes.

"Well, we're all awake so we might as well have some tea." Ellen continued, ushering Jo into the house.

Suddenly it hit the young Harvelle. The presence of her father, Sam as her boyfriend, it all made sense now. The Djinn had poisoned her. While that monster was doing God knows what to her, she was trapped in this perfect world. Well, almost perfect.

_Hope you liked! Thank you soooo much to every person who reads or reviews this! I'll start working on chapter three soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I've been really busy lately, but I finally managed to finish this up last night. Hope you enjoy and I own nothing._

Chapter 3

Jo joined her father at the kitchen table while her mom started on the tea.

"Where's Sam at?" Ellen queried as she turned on the stove top.

"He's outside sitting in the car." Jo replied.

"Do you want to invite him in?" Bill asked her.

Jo was still getting used to hearing the sound of her father's voice again, it filled her with a joy that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"No Daddy, that's okay. I told him I wouldn't be long."

Bill cast his daughter a puzzled look.

"Why do you keep calling me Daddy?"

Jo felt her eyes start to water again, but she quickly shook it off.

"No reason, just missed you I guess." she answered, trying to cover up the emotion in her voice.

Unfortunately, Ellen knew her daughter all too well.

"Sweetie, have you been crying? Did you and Sam get in a fight?"

Jo just shook her head. Ellen sat down next to her daughter and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" her mother questioned further.

Jo couldn't find words as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Ellen gasped suddenly, "Jo honey, are you pregnant?"

"What? No, God no!" was Jo's instant response.

"Well then what is it?" Bill chimed in, meeting his daughter's eyes.

"It's just, I miss Dean." Jo replied as the tears continued to leak out.

Ellen put a comforting arm around the grieving blond.

"I think we all miss him honey."

Before she could stop it, Jo's facade fell and she burst into a sobbing fit. Bill wordlessly got up from the table and vanished out the front door. Ellen enveloped her daughter in a secure embrace. Jo let all her grief flow out of her as her mother held her tightly. Bill came back into the kitchen a few moments later accompanied by Sam.

"What's going on with her?" Bill asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. She woke up like half an hour ago, freaked out when I started talking about Dean, and said she needed to see Ellen." Sam whispered back.

Jo's sobbing quieted as her breath began to resume its regular intervals.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep." Ellen suggested.

Jo nodded and slowly got up from the table. Her father approached her and pulled her into a hug. Jo returned it and felt herself once again fighting back tears. And then Sam was putting a hand on her back and ushering her out of her parent's house.

The ride home was much like the ride there, silent and slightly awkward. Sam surprisingly respected this and didn't prod. Nor did he object when Jo insisted sleeping on the couch for the night.

"So, good night." Jo said rather uncomfortably.

"Night." Sam echoed back, kissing her on the lips before she could protest.

Kissing Sam left a strange taste on Jo's mouth. His lips were soft and had pressed gently against hers. It surprised the hell out of Jo when she had kissed him back and actually meant it. Then she thought back to her last encounter with Sam and her defenses shot right back up. Sam seemed too tired to inquire about her strange behavior so he just headed into his room and shut the door. Jo felt bad, but the whole thing was just too weird. She stretched out on the couch and let out a sigh. Before long, Jo had drifted off into a deep sleep.

She was somewhere dark and dank. Any attempt at moving hurt. Jo was weak, no not weak, drained. She could barely pick her head up. Her hands were bound above her and something sharp was digging into the side of her neck. Jo looked around and saw that there were others, strung up just like her. The dream started to fade then, but not before Jo heard what sounded like Dean calling out her name.

She jolted awake, breathing heavily and sweating. She was half relieved and half disappointed when she saw that she was still stuck in the strange alternate universe. Jo grabbed her phone off of the coffee table in front of her and pulled up the number of the one person who might be able to help her. After four rings, the line was picked up. A man answered in a drunken tone, all of his words slurring together.

"Dr. Badass here."

_Hope you liked it! I'm really excited to write Ash and I promise I won't take as long to update this time. Thanks to all readers and reviewers as always and Happy Easter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in literally forever! I got grounded for a little bit and I had surgery on my wrist and I just haven't been able to get around to it. But I'm back now and ready to continue this story! Hopefully you'll all bear with me (:_

Chapter 4

"Ash! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

"Thanks, but um, who are you?" was Ash's response.

Jo's heart fell, the one person who might've been able to help her didn't even know who she was.

"It's Jo, Jo Harvelle. We um, went to high school together."

"You sound familiar, but I'm probably too drunk right now to remember. So did you need something or just call to say hi?" Ash questioned further.

Jo took a deep breath and decided to lay it all on the line, "I need to get away from the Djinn."

There was a moment of silence before the drunk, former hunter answered, "How the hell do you know about that?"

Jo breathed a sigh of relief, so Ash was still a hunter or at least had the education of one.

"Ash, you're still hunting?" she asked.

"Jo, you hunt?" was his reply.

"Yeah well, I was hunting a Djinn before it poisoned me. Next thing I knew, my dad's alive and Sam Winchester's my boyfriend." Jo answered back.

Ash took a moment to respond.

"Jo, where are you right now?"

"Apparently, at mine and Sam's apartment in Lawrence, Kansas. Why do you ask?"

"Well lucky for you, I'm only about an hour away from there. How about you meet me half way in Ottawa? There's a bar as soon as you come into town, you can't miss it. See ya soon."

Jo didn't have a chance to respond before the call ended.

Jo was swift and silent as she grabbed the keys to the Impala and snuck out the door. She prayed that she would be back before Sam woke up in a few hours. Jo clicked on the radio and instantly felt tears welling up in her eyes. She remembered the roadhouse, Dean dissing REO and telling Jo that her mother was able to strike fear into his heart. Jo sang along to the familiar song as tears trailed down her face. She had to get back, back to her mom and Ash, back to hunting, back to him.

Ash had been right about the bar, there was no way you could miss it. It was the first building you saw once you hit Ottawa. Something felt eerie to Jo, it was something about the bar. Once she stepped inside, it became obvious as to what was causing the feeling. This was the roadhouse. It didn't have the same name or staff, but the bar was unmistakeable. She was in Harvelle's Roadhouse. The furniture wasn't quite the same either, but Jo knew the place all too well. The counters were arranged the same as well as the same drunken and despair filled atmosphere. She didn't have time to dwell on this, she needed to find Ash. Just then she spotted his unruly mullet, a beer bottle present in one of his hands.

"Ash."

He slowly turned around to face her.

"You must be Jo. Sorry about the...drunk. Now, what can I do for you?" Ash inquired, setting down his beer and gesturing for Jo to have a seat.

She hesitantly sat down and pushed the beer even farther away from Ash, he was drunk enough.

"Well like I said before, I got poisoned by a Djinn and now I need to get out of here." Jo replied.

"How long has the poison been in your sytsem?" Ash queried, his voice starting to get quieter.

Jo thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe four or five hours."

"Well, lucky for you that's not long enough for the bastard to drink you dry." Ash informed her.

"That's always nice to hear, but in the meantime, I'm still stuck here. So what's our next move?" Jo asked, her voice anxious.

"Whoa, our? I never agreed to help you, I just agreed to meet you. There's a difference you know." the drunk hunter pointed out.

Ash did have a point, but she was desperate, she needed him.

"Ash please, you're my only hope. And believe it or not, but out in the real world you and I are practically family. Ash please, I'm begging you. Help me." Jo pleaded.

"All right fine, but only because I'm such a nice guy. So, first things first, is anyone looking for you?" Ash questioned.

Jo almost said no, but then she remembered her dream.

"Yeah, Dean's looking for me."

_Again, I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Thanks to all readers and reviewers as always (: _


End file.
